


I'm the Hot Girl

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Scott in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: so i found this prompt http://proscottprompts.tumblr.com/post/135463441088/proscott-prompt-8
and i'd already had an amusing idea about a smutty follow up to this scene so i figured it was a good reason to finally write this. it's pretty silly and un-betaed so full of grammar interestingness.
They are technically underage but all consenting and super into it
i hope you like it if you do come say hi on tumblr Druidandwolfboy.tumblr.com





	I'm the Hot Girl

Stiles: You are the hottest girl!  
Scott: I’m the hot girl … ?  
Isaac: yes, you are  
The three boys pushed through the doors and out into the finally-summer sunshine, they crossed the parking lot to Stiles’s Jeep and it’s neighbor Scott’s bike.  
Stiles: Toss the bike in the back and lets go  
Scott: um … actually i just realized i have an errand to run, you guys head to my house and i’ll meet you there in a little bit  
Stiles: … um ok, but we might get bored and get started without you  
He says while already sliding a hand up and under the side of Isaac’s shirt, and Isaac for his part was nuzzling into Stiles’s shoulder and cooing  
Scott: Hahaha, well my little betas, don’t have too much fun without me  
He leans in and gives them each a quick peck on the cheek, before tossing on his helmet and mounting the bike. The other two boys paused in their affections to watch their Alpha cruze away. As the last cloud of dust settled they climbed into the jeep and started their own trip.  
Isaac: god he is just so fucking hot on that bike  
Stiles: i know, the first time he took me for a ride we had to stop for um …   
Isaac: a little, off-roading?  
Stiles: ha, yea … that … twice

***

Scott: thanks Lydia, the boys are gonna love this  
Lydia: yes, and I want to never hear any of the details, and you boys can keep that  
Scott: yes Ma’am  
He put what he’d come for in his backpack and left. As he drove back to his house he thought about the boys waiting there for him. He couldn’t even remember when things started with Stiles, they’d discovered the changes in their bodies together, experimenting and exploring each other as they explored themselves. When they started really understanding what they were doing they passed it off as “practice” for a little while, including Stiles’s very analytical phase where he started keeping track of things, saying “if you write it down it’s science.” later after a night of heartfelt conversation where they both confessed their developing bisexuality, they decided to ditch the “practice” label and just kept having fun.  
When Isaac moved in with Scott at first there was conflict. Stiles, bad at controlling his jealousy would antagonize the beta wolf, missing his free and easy access to Scott. Isaac for his part was protective of his new Alpha/quasi-big-bro and had little patience for Stiles’s sometimes selfish brand of love. Eventually a night of hanging out turned first into a wrestling match, then seamlessly into a new kind of experiment. Things weren’t perfect, they were still teenagers. There were still hiccups of jealousy and fighting, but they actually worked really well as a team, Isaac’s reserved but powerful feelings helped balance out Stiles’s intense but erratic ones.  
Scott pulled into his driveway and cut the engine of the bike. He walked into the house expecting to not find his betas till he got to his room, but surprisingly they were in the livingroom on the couch, they were furiously mashing buttons and Stiles was mumbling his standard stream of expletives.  
Isaac: i figured … if we were too busy trying to destroy …   
Stiles: Fuuuu … i’m kicking your ass!  
Isaac: each other at Smash Bros we would be able to keep our fingers …   
Stiles: yea suck that!  
Isaac: … busy  
Scott gently laid a hand on each boy’s head and gave them a little ruffle.  
Scott: good boys, you two stay here, i’ve got a surprise for you, but don’t come upstairs till i tell you.  
The two boys said “Yes Sir” in unison before going back to their video game. Scott stopped in the doorway and watched them for a second. Their initial catty fights with each other had turned into a sort of constant but much more flirtatious rivalry. He inhaled the mix of aggression and sweetness and left to get on with his plan.

***

Isaac: i’m gonna kill you!  
Stiles: damn-shit-shit-fuck … eat me!  
Isaac: i’m sure that will happen later  
Stiles froze for a second, just long enough for Isaac to get in a killing blow. He waited for Stiles’s last life to spawn, taunting him. But just as the figure reappeared they heard Scott shout for them to come upstairs. They both dropped their controllers and ran to the stairs. Stiles got there first, but Isaac jumped over him and delicately landed at the top of the stairs adding a little baletic flourish.  
Stiles: that’s cheating!  
Isaac ignored him and ran into Scott’s room as Stiles made it to the top of the stairs. Stiles ran down the hall and into the room but crashed into Isaac. The room was empty. They both stood there for a moment, confused. The two boys looked at each other, but quickly turned back when they heard the bathroom door open.  
Neither of them really knew what to expect, Scott wasn’t usually the one with surprises. It was one of the things they both loved about him. So when he came out of the bathroom they were both stunned into silence, not that surprising from Isaac, but quite unexpected from Stiles.  
Scott: you said i was the hot girl  
He was standing there dressed in a cheerleader uniform. The same maroon and white as their Lacrosse kit, but instead of loose mesh jersey it was a tight sleeveless V neck top and a pleated skirt, which probably wasn’t as lasciviously short on it’s original owner. On Scott the bottom hem of the pleats just barely hid his second surprise.  
Isaac: Oh my …   
Stiles: God! I … I …   
Isaac: the! Hottest! Girl!  
The two boys pounced on him, racing to be the first to get their hands on him, fighting to get their lips to his. Isaac won out and got most of the real estate on Scott’s lips, Stiles tries vainly to squeeze in on the side but gives up with a light laugh. He slides around to stand behind Scott, if he can’t get any kissing action he’s gonna skip right to groping.  
Stiles: it’s ok i like this view of Scotty boy better anyway  
He grabs a handful of the pleated cheerleader skirt and the solid ass underneath it.  
Stiles: i mean back here you’ve got just about the best ass in all of California, probably all of North America … it’s just, so firm and …   
Scott: Stiles (mumbles through kissing)  
Stiles: yea …   
Scott: shut up and put your mouth on something  
Stiles: absolutely Scotty  
Stiles smiles as he lays his lips on the back of Scott’s neck, kissing around the collar of the top. Letting his lips go on autopilot he returns his attention to the ass in his hands. He slides them down to the hem of the pleated maroon skirt, slowly dragging his nimble fingers down the pleats. Crossing the globe of Scott’s ass in one direction he slips his fingers under the skirt and starts to work his way back, as he gets to the cleft in the center he stretches his fingers to tease into the warm depths. His lips pause for a moment, something interesting is distracting his full attention back to what his hands are doing. He was expecting either nothing or Scott’s standard cotton briefs under the skirt, but with what his fingers have found he realizes that something much more exciting going on.  
Stiles takes a half step back, both Scott and Isaac remain focused on what seems from Stiles’s perspective a pretty serious lip lock. He gets back to his investigations. He looks down as he slides his hands from the center of the skirt out to the two edges and deftly flips the maroon pleats up. Stiles can hear his dick getting even harder as he takes in what he finds there. Underneath the Maroon Scott’s ass is covered in a pair of semi translucent lacy pink panties. They are stunning, the soft pink tinting his warm toned skin, his powerful muscles contrasting with the soft fabric. Stiles leans back in, whispering in Scott’s ear.  
Stiles: these are so hot  
He runs a finger under the surprising undergarment and snapps the elastic around Scott’s leg.  
Stiles: and i need you to sit on my face right now  
Scott only moans into Isaac’s mouth, they both were able to hear his whisper thanks to wolf hearing, but clearly that can’t overpower hormonal distractions. Both boys give out a confused squeak as Stiles pulls Scott over to the bed by the hem of the skirt. The two boys try valiantly to keep up their make out as Scott is dragged away, but finally they break apart.  
Isaac: hey!  
Stiles: oh just wait till you see it … you’ll love it  
Isaac: huh?  
Instead of answering Stiles tosses himself back on to the bed, adjusting pillows behind him as he pulls Scott by the skirt. Scott just smiles as he climbs up onto the bed and straddling Stiles’s chest. Isaac gives the two boys a confused look. Stiles leans up and kisses the small patch of skin between the skirt and the top that was exposed as Scott wiggles himself closer to Stiles’s face.  
Stiles: Scotty … why don’t you show him what you’ve got on underneath this … truly amazing outfit.  
Scott blushes and reaches down to pull the skirt up and out of the way so Isaac can see. Isaac’s already slack mouth drops open as he takes in the skimpy pink lace, stretched to tenting with Scott’s hard cock. Meanwhile Stiles is leaning his head in and kissing along the top hem of the skirt as he works his fingers into the sides of the panties. Slowly pulling them down just enough for access to Scott’s hole, and to free Scott’s cock for Isaac.  
Isaac: i … that’s … so hot.  
Stiles: i know right, our tough little alpha is just full of surprises. Now i say you give plenty of attention to his cock while i stick my head under this skirt and never come out again.  
Having moved the undies out of the way Stiles yanks back on Scott’s hips pulling him down on to Stiles’s waiting face, tongue already out and ready to explore Scott’s hole. Isaac hops up on the end of the bed and slinks down it, over Stiles’s legs to burry his face in the other side of Scott’s skirt. Isaac toys with the lacy panties tucked under Scott’s balls for a moment before starting to lap at his cock.  
Scott was going to suggest that these boys start getting undressed himself but with Stiles’s tongue doing that thing he likes to his ass, and Isaac’s tentative and still so gentle attentions on his cock he can barely breathe, he almost remembers what his Asthma felt like, but this is some kind of beautiful parody. He decides to just see what his boys do and not worry about it. There are plenty of other times when life forces him to be in charge and to make the tough decisions, right now … he’s more than happy to just let things happen.  
Isaac has finished his gentle explorations and has started to pull Scott’s cock into his mouth, he’s still not managed to ever get the whole thing in his mouth, but he’s learned a few of the things that make Scott’s eyes go red and release a growl. Isaac takes another lingering slide down Scott’s cock before coming up for breath, and to pause for a moment to readjust his position so that he can focus on the task at hand. He slides his body down, draping himself over Stiles, while wriggling he can feel the hard bulge of Stiles’s dick in his pants, as he finds his own comfortable position he arranges his own throbbing member so they are rubbing against each other as they work over their Alpha.  
Stiles is in his happy place, he’d always been the one who watched all the porn, had all the weird ideas to try out introduced the kinky ideas. He would never forget the time, after a few months of the occasional BJ and very very heavy petting that he finally asked Scott if he could do a thing he saw in a porn he’d downloaded. Scott always the agreeable one said sure, smiling his sunshine grin, a grin that Stiles watched go from full of sunshine to brain melting lust as Stiles lapped his tongue down from Scott’s lower back between the heavenly orbs and danced it around Scott’s hole. If this hadn’t been before the bite he’s sure Scott would have howled loud enough for the whole town to hear.  
Sometimes when people whine about Stiles’s tendency to motormouth and general spastic tongue he wishes he could explain that all the trouble it gets him into is worth it for the things he can do to Scott with it. He darts his tongue into the velvety hole perched on his face tracing its edges and probing deep into it. Scott is breathing heavily, he knows that what Isaac is doing is contributing but can’t help but feel proud of the totally brainless way that Scott is moaning. Scott deserves more time not being worried about his boys, about his friends, just sitting back and feeling the pleasures that life owes him.  
Stiles can feel Isaac’s bulge on his, it’s a little distracting from what he’s doing but for Scott he can focus. He takes one of his hands which has been kneading and caressing Scott’s ass and starts to get his fingers into the action. He slides a finger into Scott as he keeps his tongue rolling around the edges of the hole. Before long he finds the spot he’s looking for, he starts to poke and prod at Scott’s prostate from the inside.  
Isaac for his part has finally slid all the way down on Scott’s cock, he’s sniffing the musky scent of his Alpha’s pubes with a mouth full of his cock. He looks up at Scott to see his eyes glowing red. He slowly works his way off the hard member and watches the subtle little twitches and flinches Scott makes as he teases the head with his tongue before sliding all the way back down. As he’s about to do it again Scott gasps, Isaac pulls all the way off and peaks under the skirt to see that Stiles now has two fingers buried in Scott’s ass. Isaac grinds up on Stiles’s cock as he gets back to lapping at Scott’s cock, he can smell the peaking waves of lust, he’s not going to last much longer. Isaac returns to his gentle attentions, wanting to make it last.  
Stiles grinds back on Isaac as they both attend to Scott. He can’t smell the signs but he’s been with Scott long enough to know that his orgasm is coming. The idea puts him close to the edge too, and if Isaac’s humping is any indication he isn’t going to last much longer. With a wasted devilish grin he slides a third finger into Scott and focuses all his attentions on that little knot of nerves. Scott’s moaning is getting louder and he can hear Isaac’s wet sounds as he speeds up his sucking. Before they can push him over the edge the two boy’s distracted humping combined with their own lust at their side of their attentions sends them both over the edge, neither of them even really notice, intent on their Alpha.  
With a final burst of speed Isaac pulls half off of Scott as his Alpha finally crests over the edge and starts to fill Isaac’s mouth with cum. Scott is growling, a force of will to not be howling at the power of the orgasm. Stiles slowly swirls his fingers out and gives a last gentle kiss to the tender hole before he slides himself out from under Scott, who collapses down to the bed, exhausted with lust.  
The three adjust themselves into positions more suitable for cuddling.  
Scott: well that wasn’t what i was planning on … but …   
Stiles: I … wow right, that was so hot …   
Scott: but you boys didn’t get off …  
Isaac: um …   
Scott finally takes in his two boys, the fog of lust giving way so he can see the wet spot in both Isaac and Stiles pants. Scott laughs and falls back into his boys.  
Scott: aww you boys had so much fun with the cheerleader you creamed your shorts  
They both blush. Stiles give him a playful shove.  
Stiles: wait so what was your plan …   
Scott: um … well I know you’ve wanted to fuck a cheerleader since the first time you saw one …   
Stiles blushes, but doesn’t argue just sputters a few things that were probably supposed to be words.  
Isaac: wait, where did you even get the outfit?  
Scott: ha, um the errand i needed to run, it’s Lydia’s, from her short stint as a Cheerleader freshman year  
Stiles: what!  
Scott: hahaha yea the exact cheerleader you wanted to …   
Stiles: wait but … these  
Stiles hooks a finger into the pantes hanging loosly around Scott’s knees.  
Scott: oh um, not Lydia’s!  
Stiles: thank god … but  
Scott: they are … mine … i um … got them a while ago, i’d been curious to try some and i found a site that sells panties for dudes and … well …   
Stiles: wait … how did i not … i mean usually i’m the pervert who wants to …   
Isaac: shut up Stiles  
Scott: thanks Isaac, yes Stiles you think you’re the brains of this operation … but i’ve got some some secrets of my own …   
Stiles just stammered, Isaac laughed, Scott grinned and pulled his boys into him.  
Scott: now it’s nap time,but then this cheerleader wants someone to bend her over the table and rail her …   
Stiles: who?  
Scott: shhhhh, nap time …

**Author's Note:**

> i also might have an idea for a follow up to this but we'll see if i actually write it down ...


End file.
